1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated profiling machine.
2. Prior Art
Hand-operated profiling machines, as shown in German Pat. No. 1,295,174, have a cutter-holding head that can be guided for cutting movement by means of a fixed guide pin or stylus which is held against and follows the outline or profile on a template. Known heads are usually carried on crossing guide rails and moved thereon by manipulating levers attached to the heads. With the guide rails, however, the machine becomes complicated in structure and large in size. Further, with the head on the guide rails, the operator frequently finds it difficult to manipulate the head smoothly.